


Правильная любовь

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Psychology, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз идёт и думает над своими глупыми придирками, над своей мелкой, как он считает, ложью и над всем, что обещал, но сделать не смог.





	Правильная любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: счастливый_год

ㅤㅤСтайлз шагает по темной улице. Он идёт прямо по центру дороги, по разделительной полосе, игнорируя тротуары и проезжающиеся мимо машины, сигналящие ему, и раздающуюся из их окон отменную ругань. Стайлз шагает, а значит он жив, и без разницы, что за спиной тысячи плохих воспоминаний и несколько попыток суицида от передозировки аддеролом. Прямо сейчас он здесь, и он жив. А за его спиной гаснут фонари, светящие жёлтым тёплым светом. 

ㅤㅤ‒ Стайлз, это неправильная любовь. Это неправильно, что мы постоянно расстаёмся и сходимся вновь. Это неправильно. Ты уйдёшь ещё раз, и ещё раз, и снова. Ты каждый раз уходишь. Я понимаю, что я тоже бываю не тем, кем бы ты хотел меня видеть. Но если мы готовы каждый раз из-за любой мелочи расходиться на долгое время, то правильно ли это, Стайлз, неужели любовь именно такая? ‒ в воспоминаниях Стайлза Стилински Дерек разводит руками и лицо у него несчастное, уставшее. Он стоит в своей идеальной оливковой хенли и смотрит на Стайлза, который лишь открывает и закрывает рот как выброшенная на берег рыба. Потому что ему нечего сказать, чтобы опровергнуть это, потому что все действительно так, но Хейл тем временем лишь продолжает: ‒ Мы ругаемся, постоянно. Из-за мелочей, и каждый раз я решаю, что с меня хватит. Сейчас с меня действительно хватит, ‒ Дерек отворачивается, и плечи у него поникшие, как если бы он тащил на себе огромный груз, который не мог скинуть. И Стайлз лишь кивает на это в ответ и уходит прочь. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз идёт и думает над своими глупыми придирками, над своей мелкой, как он считает, ложью и над всем, что обещал, но сделать не смог. 

ㅤㅤВокруг него мелькают люди, спешащие домой, и чужие крики слышатся откуда-то, как если бы ему на голову натянули подушки, Стайлз понимает, что они адресованы ему, но сейчас он так далеко внутри своей головы, что никак не реагирует на внешние раздражители. 

ㅤㅤОн идёт и смотрит исключительно себе под ноги, на сбитые носки своих кед. Он идёт домой, пускай его дом и был рядом с Дереком. Ведь иногда понятие слова "дом" ‒ это намного больше , чем просто здание и диван, на котором ты спишь. Дом Стайлза Стилински рядом с Дереком Хейлом, что около часа назад сказал ему: «Это больно, но это не любовь, Стайлз», приняв решение единолично, не спросив его мнения и даже не выслушав, хотя Стайлзу и нечего было сказать тогда. 

ㅤㅤОн идёт и крутит это в голове. Идёт и думает, а что, если не это, ‒ любовь?

ㅤㅤЛюбовь это ведь не нахождение идеального человека, любовь это, прежде всего, умение принимать чужие недостатки и мириться с ними. Любовь ‒ это когда тебя не бесят раскиданные носки или звонок поздней ночью перед одной из сессий. Мы влюбляемся не в хорошие черты и не в их список, а в то, во что никогда и не подумали, что сумеем полюбить. 

ㅤㅤОн останавливается. Стайлз стоит по центру дороги и оглядывается по сторонам. Он смотрит на эти тихие дома с раскиданными по крохотному двору детскими игрушками. Он смотрит на их окна, где в гостиных сидят люди и ужинают. Все вместе. Он знает, что хочет так же, но не с кем-то другим, а именно с Дереком Хейлом. Потому что иначе все это потеряет смысл. 

ㅤㅤИ он оборачивается назад, на темную улицу, небо над которой уже ближе к насыщенному синему, чем голубому. Он стоит повернувшись несколько секунд и срывается с места. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз Стилински бежит к тому, с кем хотел бы провести всю свою жизнь. Он бежит, а подошвы его кед громко бьют по асфальтовому покрытию, и камешки шуршат под ними. 

ㅤㅤДверь долго не открывается. Его палец уже покраснел оттого, как отчаянно он жмёт на звонок, прежде чем слышит шаги с обратной стороны. 

ㅤㅤ‒ А что есть правильная любовь, Дерек? Что такое «верно»? Что такое «правильно»? И, возможно, для всех остальных это неправильно, ошибочно, но именно с нами это работает, и я не хочу пытаться с кем-то другим. И если с тебя хватит, то единственное, о чем я прошу тебя прямо сейчас ‒ это дать мне последний шанс. Потому что, да, не все, что причиняет боль ‒ это любовь, но наша любовь она именно такая, но я могу показать тебе её другую сторону. И я могу тебе это доказать, если ты мне позволишь. Потому что, да, сейчас больно, но это любовь. И я знаю, что это она. Я верю, что это она, ‒ дыхание у Стайлза сбивается, и он стоит, опираясь рукой на стену. Он стоит и смотрит в ясные, светло-зеленые глаза, улыбающегося, сонного и такого родного Дерека. ‒ Я знаю, что мы ругаемся, но это лишь оттого, что наши характеры разные, и мы спорим, потому что пытаемся прийти к общему решению. Я люблю тебя, и я прошу тебя дать мне шанс. Чтобы я мог показать тебе то, что это правда. Потому что иначе все, всё что есть у меня потеряет смысл. 

ㅤㅤИз открытого подъездного окна сквозит, но Стилински без разницы, потому что прямо сейчас Дерек, его Дерек, кивает в ответ на его предложение, и улыбка на его лице небольшая, но сияет как Сириус. 

ㅤㅤИ он понимает, что дома. Стайлз Стилински снова дома. 

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
